MidnightRising
by BurningTheRose
Summary: Vladimir academy is closing down and transferring its students to Hogwarts, as a test 5 students from the academy are staying at Hogwarts to see the reactions. How will this test pan out?   Not sure of pairings yet! disclaimer: nothing is mine but the idea!
1. Prologue

"Ahh Miss Hathaway, Miss Dragomir, Mr Ozera and Mr Castile take a seat" Kirova offered politely whist battling mentally with what to say next. The four teenagers took a seat, obviously quite confused "you may have heard the recent rumours that have flown around the school" they all nodded "they're true, the school is closing down" Rose looked traumatised "we are transferring to a school in Britain, right now it's a school of magic, but when we join in 2 months it will become Hogwarts, school of witchcraft, wizardry and vampires"


	2. Chapter 1

Dumbledore waited patiently as the chatter to died down to barely a whisper.

"As a few of you may know, an academy in the states is closing down" his voice echoed in the great hall "all the teachers and students are being transferred to Hogwarts in a weeks time" he paused for effect "until then we will be housing 4 of their students who will be sorted in a matter of minutes, but this academy isn't for young witches or wizards, its for vampires"

The silence was deafening.

**Sorry chapters will get longer!**

**Meanwhile****you****should****check****out****my****poll!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is much longer, I have a poll on my profile for the pairings, please vote so that I can carry on this story!_**

**_Blaze_**

**_xxx_**

"Five of them will come, they will not harm anyone" everyone looked entirely horrified "three of them are Moroi, two of them are Dhampir; half vampire, half human"

**Hpov****(Harry****Potter)**

Dumbledore was surely trying to kill us. Vampires. Seriously.

The doors opened at the back of the great hall, four vampires walked in, or at least I thought they were vampires.

Dumbledore began to call out there names, so that they could be sorted.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

**Lpov (Lissa Dragomir)**

Rose stepped forward and sat on the worn out stool, one of the 'professors' placed an equally worn out hat on her head. It began talking "hmm, you are very difficult to place. You are brave like a Gryffindor, but cunning like a Slytherin. You are very loyal…. Has to be…. Gryffindor!"

She went and sat with the other Gryffindors, next to a girl with brown bushy hair. The applause slowly died out.

"Edison Castile!"

Eddie went and sat on the stool, the hat was slient for a few seconds before shouting out "Hufflepuff!" another round of applause sounded

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" I sat on the stool.

"You're a born leader, by blood… a royal I believe…. Very resourceful…. Slytherin!" I ran off to the table of Slytherins, sitting next to a blonde haired boy.

**Hpov (Harry Potter)**

"Christian Ozera!" he sat on the stool, the hat touched his head and instantly shouted out "Gryffindor!"

The last vampire stood all by herself.

"Mia Rinaldi!" the small girl sat on the stool and had the hat placed upon her head…

"Slytherin!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so if you're reading this, it means I'm trying. I recently got a new reviewer and then I looked at all the favourites/alerts and traffic stats. I realised that this is a popular story, and so I'm TRYING to continue it. I tried to while ago and failed, but it's pretty difficult! I've also put the poll back up, you should really vote on that. Right now, Harry and Rose along with Christian and Luna are the most popular couples, they both have 12% of the votes. You don't like them, go on the poll, you have 5 choices! **

**Okay, on to our new Slytherins! :D Starting with Mia Rinaldi**

**Slytherin- Mia Rinaldi **

I went a sat beside Lissa, and a boy with dark skin.

Dumbledore finished off a speech and food appeared!

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy" the blonde haired boy introduced himself, he went round the small section of this table, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Theo and Blaise.

"I'm Mia and this is Lissa" I introduced, I had read about the traits for Slytherin, and what better to fit in than say "and she's whats known as a 'royal'" this got many impressive looks off the Slytherin's, but Lissa seemed distracted.

"So" said the dark skinned boy beside me, Blaise, I believe "are all the girls from St Vladimir as sexy as you two?"

"Sadly for you, no, you just got the best part of it" I smirked.

"Well Blaise" Draco started "we'd best make the most of it!"

"DRAKIE" screamed one of the girls from across the table.

**Gryffindor-Christian Ozera**

"So guys, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked picking up an apple.

"Erm, well, we go to lessons, there's a library…" the bushy haired girl listed off.

"-we have Hogsmeade trips, where there's a sweet shop and a joke shop and you can prank the Slytherins or something! We walk around the castle, it's a bloody big place" interrupted a ginger kid…

"-there are some lovely views" the bushy haired girl said again.

"-theres our common room, where you talk to other Gryffindor's, Quiddich matches, all sorts, theres never a dull moment here at Hogwarts…"

"Sold" I said, this place sounded far better than the academy "I'm Christian, Christian Ozera"

"Ron Weasley" said the ginger kid.

"Harry Potter" said a kid who'd stayed silent.

"Hermione Granger" the bushy haired girl.

"Rose Hathaway" she said, more specifically to Harry, who sat opposite to her, it seems that they were having their own conversation, while I made Ron and Hermione fall over themselves listing off entertainment.

**Ravenclaw- Eddie Castile**** (yes, I changed his house, live with it!)**

I sat on the Ravenclaw table, in-between a bunch of girls, one even wore radish earrings…

Everyone else had someone to sit with, Rose and Christian, Lissa and Mia. And me.

Shoulda brought Adrian, but he probably would have gotten sorted into another house. How did I end up in this house? Was I not brave or cunning?

"Hello?" a girl with blonde hair said.

"hi" I replied.

"I'm sorry, I've interrupted your thoughts, haven't I?" she said, in a voice that sounded like she were daydreaming or something…

"Erm,,, no, no, not at all, I'm Eddie!"

"You're only saying that to be polite, I can see it in your eyes. I'm Luna" she was very… observant.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Slytherin- Mia Rinaldi**

Blaise, Draco and Daphne showed us the way to the common room, after talking with Snape; the head of house, it was decided that we'd have our own dorm, so when other girls came, they would share with us.

"So, you and your friend? Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me and Draco?" Blaise asked.

"What like a date?" I asked, Lissa and Draco were walking ahead of us, having their own conversation.

"Why not? Double date? Me and you? Lissa and Draco?"

"Of course!"

"Do you not wanna ask your friend about that…?"

"Nope, she needs to start dating again anyways, she recently broke up with Christian…"

"-Is that the guy that was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yep" I confirmed.

"Why'd they break up?"

"It's a long… tragic… story" those red eyes flashed before me. It was truly tragic, I remembered Rose's face as we watched the flames dance…

"Mia?" Blaise looked confused.

"Sorry… as I said, it's very tragic…"

**Gryffindor-Rose Hathaway**

We left dinner and went to the Gryffindor common room. I was talking to Harry, it was nice to talk to someone who knew what life without parents was like. Although mine were still alive…

I should introduce him to Lissa, they both lost their parents AND they were both shadowed by fame…

Harry was really sweet, he had lovely emerald eyes and pretty cool untidy hair. The other two weren't bad either, the girl; Hermione, she was obviously really smart, I was sharing a dorm with her… she read a lot too. The boy; Ross? Was it? Or not? Ron? Ronald? Something like that, he was alright, he seemed nervous at times and would occasionally say the wrong thing. They were all pretty cool. I wonder how Lissa, Mia and Eddie were getting on?

**Okay, that's all I can give you right now, I'm tired and it's getting near midnight and I'm really tired (I live in England, so…). I've worked out a writing schedule (sounds stupid I know!), if I stick to it then you can come back every Sunday and Friday (I'm on a summer holiday right now!), this counts as Friday, so it'll next be updated on Sunday… in theory? I've climbed over the writers block, so no worries there! :D **

**But, if I do miss it, I'm sorry, but I'm a busy person… Plus I'm trying to learn Mandarin Chinese! **

**Anyways, remember the poll and remember to review! **

**GOODNIGHT GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ravenclaw- Eddie Castile **

I shared a room with other Sixth Year boys, but they seemed too caught up in their studies to notice that I'd appeared in their room.

I made a mental note to ask Dumbledore tomorrow, if I could change houses, I'd rather be with Christian and Rose or Mia and Lissa… or Mason.

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera**

I woke up unusually early, but not naturally. There was a repetitive tapping at the window, I took out the silver stake I had stashed under the pillow, and I walk cautiously to the window, where I saw… An owl?

"Stupid bird…" I muttered while attempting to shoo it off. It wouldn't move. It stood on the window sill staring at me with big bold eyes. I heard rustling in the room, great, now I'd woken someone else up.

"What you doing mate?" Ron grumbled.

"There's this damn bird tapping at the window" I complained, Ron just looked like I was an idiot, opened the window and untied a letter from the owls leg. Scrawled on the envelope was

_Christian Ozera_

"It's for you mate, we use owls to… What's that in your hand?" Ron said, indicating to the stake.

"I'll explain another time" I told him as I threw my stake on the bed.

"It looks like a weapon, a bloody sharp one too!"

"Yeah, but I'll explain another time" I told him, I tore open the envelope to reveal a note.

_You must be hungry?_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Acid Pops_

I contemplated the letter, and then had Ron tell me that Acid Pops was probably his password to the office. Since it was morning, I decided that I'd go see him now. As I went into the common room, I noticed a Hermione Granger sitting alone reading a book, at this time of morning?

She noticed me and gave a quick greeting, until she saw me head for the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast" I answered.

"It's too early for breakfast…"

"Not that type of breakfast" I flashed her smile that was sure to showcase my teeth. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Like… Like blood?"

"Exactly, probably given in a bottle or a glass or something stupid like that…" I grumbled, it was made clear to us, that we wouldn't have feeders for a while. I noticed that Hermione looked a lot calmer, I smirked to myself as I thought of an idea. I slowly walked toward her, until I was stood behind the armchair that she sat in "Although I do see a better alternative right here…" I laughed, leaning into her neck. She didn't dare move, but I noticed that her heart rate had picked up and was close to reaching the roof.

"CHRISTIAN!" someone shouted, I looked up and saw Rose in the doorway to the girls dorm "please don't terrorise the poor girl, she's not use to and does not appreciate the humour. Now go and get breakfast!" she commanded, I stayed put.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, this was close to unheard of.

"I couldn't sleep; I just keep getting flashbacks, now go!"

I left through the portrait, I then realised that I didn't know the password or the way to Dumbledore's office. So, I guessed. I walked into the first direction I saw.

After walking aimlessly through corridors that looked vaguely the same, I came across a girl; she was pretty with waist length blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello there!" she looked at me with an expression that suggested she was daydreaming.

"Err… Can you help me; I'm looking for Dumbledore's office?"

"Of course, it's this way!"

She took me down a familiar looking corridor… Oh! Who am I kidding! All the corridors looked the same!

"So, what's your name? I'm Christian, Christian Ozera"

"Luna Lovegood"

"So, what were you doing up at this time of morning, Luna?" I asked her.

"I was looking for Wrackspurts"

"What are Wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy" if these people message each other by owl, anything is possible.

"Tell me more?" I asked, I was intrigued by the Wrackspurts. By the time we got to Dumbledore's office, I knew exactly what a Wrackspurt was, where to find one and how to avoid them. I thanked Luna as she skipped off to breakfast.

**Yes, I know, this chapter is mostly Gryffindor, but it's long and stuff has happened so MEH! It's also 1:30am, I'm tired and I wanna sleep! -_-**

**I created a new poll, if throughout the story, you are beginning to like the sound of a new couple, you can vote on the new poll, there is also some new people to be paired with, such as Theo Nott, Padma, Lavender, Cho etc... If you really want, you can vote in a review as well! **

**This will next be updated on Friday! **

**So… REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera.**

I entered Dumbledore office and saw clutter, shelves and shelves of clutter. His desk was cluttered, his walls were cluttered, and everything was cluttered!

Amongst the clutter was the platinum blonde angel that was Vasilisa Dragomir, if she noticed, she didn't show it.

"I bet half this clutter isn't even worth anything!" I said, Lissa shot me a glare at me, before continue to pretend I didn't exist.

Yeah, we weren't really on speaking terms.

I pretended to intensely study a trunk on the floor, until Dumbledore appeared out of a fireplace, next to him was a feeder that I recognised from the academy.

"Perhaps you'd like a seat…" Dumbledore gestured to a seat, offering it to the feeder. Lissa went first, and then I had my share.

I then left the office as Lissa said thank you to Dumbledore and the feeder. Always so polite.

I walked down a few corridors, and then realised I didn't have a clue where I was going. I stopped after walking around a corner and tried to figure out some way of finding the Great Hall. I turned around in the hope of finding some other way around and bumped into Lissa.

"Any idea where the Great Hall is?" I asked her, receiving a glare as I did so.

"I thought you knew!" she muttered.

"Does this mean we're lost?" I received another glare.

"I think so"

"Well" I smirked "who better to be lost with than Princess Dragomir!" I took a step towards her, she took one back.

"HEY!" someone shouted behind me. I turned around to see some blonde Slytherin idiot (yes, Ron had told me all about the house rivalries) "Lissa are you alright?" said Idiot.

"I'm fine, Draco, could you show me where the Great Hall is, I'm a little lost…" she blushed. Idiot glared at me, then held out his hand to Lissa, in some hero I-will-guide-you way. Jealously boiled inside me as Lissa took his hand.

They walked off and I was left standing in a corridor, being stared at by moving portraits.

Until Eddie rounded the corner.

**Ravenclaw- Eddie Castile**

Christian blankly stared at me for a few minutes, until he finally asked "what are you doing here?" in a snarky tone.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore about changing houses. You?"

"Dumbledore brought us a feeder… and I just had my heart crushed" I assume something had gone on between him and Lissa, I decided to avoid that subject.

"Have you been to Dumbledore office then?"

"Yes"

"Could you show me where it is?" a pained look shone through his eyes, but he led me to a gargoyle.

"Acid pops" he said and stairs appeared.

I went up the stairs to find Dumbledore waiting for me.

**Don't worry, in the next chapter we'll use someone else's point of view in the next chapter, must get boring with only Christian and Eddie! **

**Anyways, if you are unhappy with any pairing in this story, you can vote in my NEW poll and your wish will come true! You can also vote in a review…**

**OR YOU COULD JUST REVIEW! Reviews make my life a lot brighter! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Gryffindor- Rose Hathaway **

Harry and Ron stumbled into the Great Hall. They began to sort out all their timetables, so I just sat and tried to listen. Hermione was cleared to take all her courses and shot off to lessons. Professor McGonagall later cleared Ron and Harry to lessons, I got up and followed them.

"What are you going to be doing?" Ron asked me.

"Well, we were told when we arrived that during lessons, we could practice our own stuff that we're taught at the academy or observe your lessons, which I am now!"

"Well, we've got a free period at the moment" Harry told me.

"Hmm? I could go find Eddie and do some sparring or something?"

"'Sparring'? Like fighting?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's what we learn in the academy! How to protect the Moroi"

At that moment, Christian and Eddie strode into the Common Room, Eddie was wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Um? Eddie? Why are you…?"

"I got re-sorted, hated being in Ravenclaw!"

"Welcome to the house, mate, I'm Ron!"

"This is Harry!" I introduced gesturing to Harry "guys this is Eddie! Eddie, I was just saying, maybe we should do some sparring practice"

We went out on to the courtyard with Christian, Harry and Ron, we showed Harry and Ron some of the most basic moves they could manage, when they went to Defence Against The Dark Art, we stayed outside and was soon joined by Lissa and Mia.

Soon, students emerged from they're lessons. We grabbed some lunch in the Great Hall and stayed there for the entirety of lunch. We decided to head to Potions, following Eddie. We got there and saw 4 Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws and 1 Hufflepuff and a handful of Gryffindors. A few Ravenclaws looked quite betrayed to see Eddie in Gryffindor robes.

Harry was talking to the Hufflepuff, the classroom door flew open and out popped Professor Slughorn. We entered the classroom and watched as students buzzed around.

"Now then, I've prepared a few potions for you to look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" he said, indicating to a caldron. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth" Hermione explained expertly. Slughorn looked very impressed.

She then labelled the mudlike potion as Polyjuice Potion and Amortentia (a strong love potion), Gryffindor earned 20 points and set the class a task. They would make a Draught of Living Death and anyone who gets it right, would be given liquid luck…

The students seemed to try desperately hard at their potions, we walked around the room and

peered into peoples cauldrons. I noticed Mia stayed beside a Slytherin and watched him, flirtingly giggling throughout their conversation. Lissa moved around and looked at everyone's work, although, some Gryffindors look slightly disgruntled. Eddie stuck beside Lissa; Christian stayed the room's length away from Lissa but kept his eye on her at all times. I stuck beside Ron and Hermione, but I did go to see the Hufflepuff's potion at one point. Also the blonde haired Slytherin and the dark skinned Slytherin that Mia was glued to.

In the end, Harry's potion was worthy of the Liquid Luck.

**Remember to vote at any point, even if you already have voted, there is a new poll for you to vote again…**

**Please review that would make my day! **

**And yeah… just review please? I asked politely…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this isn't too great a chapter! I figured I should figure out the uniform and put a relationship into action. Enjoy! **

After Lunch, we were called up to Professor Dumbledore's office. He must have sorted out our uniform, we'd been walking around in what's known here as 'muggle clothes'. Our uniform would be different from the rest of the school. The Moroi would wear blazers, jumpers, skirts and trousers. The Damphirs would wear sweats. These uniforms would have our house colours on.

I was right, as we entered his office, there were clothes folded on a table. Dumbledore passed me my folded uniform, black, red and gold was all I could see at the moment, and then 6 boxes.

We went back to our dorms to try on our uniform. I took a good look at what I'd been given.

First I was given a lycra tank top, it was black and had a red strip down the side, and I had a pair of soft, tight ¾ length shorts, and many pairs of thick black socks. I also had a white hoodie with a red lining, matched with blue and red joggers that I'd also noticed on Eddie's pile. Amongst these was a black hoodie that had the Gryffindor emblem.

I opened the boxes one by one, each box had a few words printed on them and contained a pair of trainers.

_Rosemarie Hathaway_

And words like _Motion Control, Stability, Cushioned, Off-Road, Lightweight _and _Long Distance._

There was a note in the first box _Motion Control_ that said:

_Students are required to wear uniform. _

_Damphirs will have the choice of footwear and clothing daily, but will receive recommendations from professors and mentors. _

_Lightweight- recommended for sparring._

_Long Distance- recommended for long-distance running._

_Cushioned- recommended for general day-to-day use._

_Stability- recommended for sparring and sprinting._

_Off Road- recommended for running/sprinting on grassy or muddy terrain._

_Motion Control- recommended for running/sprinting or sparring. _

_Choice of clothing between lessons is optional. Choice of shorts or tracksuit, vest or jacket should be made based on weather conditions. _

I decided that for today, I'd wear the 'Cushioned' trainers; they were black and blue with a little white too. I wore the joggers and the lycra tank top, and leave the shorts and hoodie for another day. I met Eddie in the common room and saw that he was wearing a loose white hoodie and jogging bottoms just as I was. His trainers were red, black, white and grey.

Christian was also sat downstairs. He wore a black blazer that had the Gryffindor emblem over a white shirt and a Gryffindor tie like everyone else had, and a pair of grey trousers.

He was sat with Harry, who smiled at my entrance; I gathered that he had a free period at this time.

"Rose, can I show you something?" Harry asked.

"Err… sure!" I was originally hoping to catch up with Lissa and Mia, and see what they had for uniform, but that could wait. Harry took my hand and lead me through the portrait hole, through some unfamiliar corridors, then up some stairs.

"Wow!" I marvelled at the view of the sky and surrounding area.

"This is the astronomy tower; it's the tallest tower at Hogwarts. They teach astronomy here at night…" Harry told me.

"It's amazing" I gasped, still marvelling at the view. I turned to Harry "thank you for showing me this" I gave him a hug and as I pulled away, I felt his lips crash down on mine.

**Remember that if you disagree with the Rose/Harry pairing, you can vote on the poll or in a review…  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera**

I was sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common room with Ron, Eddie and some guy called Neville. Ron and Neville were caught up in what seemed to me like a really odd conversation.

I was _trying_ to talk to Eddie.

"So, anyone here interest you?" I asked Eddie.

"What?" Eddie looked really confused at my question.

"Any girls here that you fancy?" I asked, enunciating every word.

"Uh-N-No!" he stuttered, but I got the message.

_Someone in here._

I scanned the room for girls, there was two girls in here giggling away at something uninteresting, another girl writing away at a table and Hermione was sat next to Ron, reading some textbook.

"Hermione!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice as low as possible, to avoid the other girls hearing "what are their names?" I indicated to the girls around the room

"Lavender Brown, Pavrati Patil and Katie Bell" she listed off "why?" she asked. I smirked.

"Just looking at the menu!" I replied smoothly. I was alarm in her eyes; Eddie had seen it too apparently.

"He's just kidding!" Eddie told her "it's his idea of a joke!" Hermione seemed to calm down, but Neville look wary and Ron looked like he'd seen a spider.

Rose seemed to pick this time to enter the common room, she had a giant grin on her face as she propped herself on the arm of the couch.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Rose.

"You know, some people are allowed happiness, they don't all have to be twisted and miserable like you!" Hermione snapped.

"I think she's PMSing" I staged whispered to Eddie, he chuckled at this but Hermione looked unamused. She stood up and threw her book at me before storming out the room.

"Whoever said words never hurt anyone was clearly wrong" I laughed, indicting to the textbook book that she'd thrown. I then handed it to Rose "give that to Hermione when you next see her, tell her it's a present from me!"

Rose glared, but that glare was replaced by a giant grin as Harry walked into the common room, up to where Rose was sat, and kissed her. What the hell?!

**Slytherin- Mia Rinaldi **

I gave a twirl in my new uniform as Blaise laughed at me; I wore a blouse, a grey jumper with the Slytherin crest on it and a grey skirt with black tights.

Lissa, who sat talking to Theo Nott, was wearing a blouse, a blazer with the Slytherin crest on it, and grey pants (or 'trousers' as they were called here, apparently in England, 'pants' refers to your underpants!). She was probably used to wearing blazers and formal clothing as such.

I didn't really talk to many other Slytherins, Blaise, Draco, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent, but that was it. I imagined the rest were either bitchy like Pansy, stupid like Crabbe and Goyle or charming like Draco, Blaise and Theo. We didn't really get the chance to see Rose, Eddie or Christian much, Christian I was glad about, after what happened with Lissa, I figured that would be a terrible idea.

**Okay, hey guys! So, with the poll (as we already know) Harry/Rose is currently leading, also Lissa/Draco, Eddie/Hermione, Christian/Luna and Mia/Blaise. It may take a while for some of these relationships to be established, so there's plenty of time for you to change any you don't like…**

**Vote on the poll or vote in a review! Or just review anyways! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Gryffindor- Eddie Castile**

"I'm sorry about Christian; he sort of has quite a dark humour…" I told Hermione, she raised her eyebrow at my words "he hasn't had a great past…" I trailed off.

"Try me?"

"Have you been told of the different vampires in our world?"

"Yeah! Moroi, Damphirs and Strigoi!"

"Do you know how to become a Strigoi?" she shook her head.

"The Moroi can turn themselves into a Strigoi willingly by killing a human, or the Strigoi turn you into one themselves, willingly or unwillingly. Christian's parents turned themselves into a Strigoi… willingly. They then came back, hoping to turn him too; luckily his Aunt Tasha held them off until Guardians came. He's lived with his Tasha since; his family have been shunned because of his parent's actions, so he hasn't had much practice with social skills. Not to mention that the court won't give his family any Guardians either!" I explained, Hermione face was mixed with shock and pity.

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera**

I was wondering the grounds trying to get my bearing, I had no idea where I was right now, but it was an empty corridor. I heard light footsteps walking behind me, so I walked a little faster to escape them.

"Who are running from?" a daydreamy voice asked, I turned to see Luna approaching me.

"Anyone" I replied.

"Should I leave then?"

"No! No! No! Your fine! It'd be nice to talk to someone!"

**Short and stuff! Yeah, I know. Again, I'm trying to put the cogs for a Christian/Luna and Eddie/Hermione relationship in motion, so bear with me! Again, if you disagree with those pairing, you can vote on my poll or review! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Gryffindor- Rose Hathaway**

I decided to check on Lissa, she was in the Slytherin dungeons, she seemed pretty happy. I saw through the bond that she was talking to that blonde guy… what was his name? Dean? No, no, no, it was something to do with a dragon…

He told a joke causing a Lissa to laugh. He was pretty fit! Blonde hair, grey eyes and a nice body. Maybe she'd start dating him? That would be nice, she broke up with Christian because of the damage he caused to me, but I had forgiven him though. I had to clue why she couldn't! Poor Christian… he had no idea it was Dimitri…

Deciding that Lissa was safe and well, I returned to my own mind, only to find Hermione and Ron giving me weird looks, so I explained that I was shadow kissed.

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera**

I managed to find myself back at the common room, just in time to see everyone leave for class; I went with Rose and Eddie, who would be fighting in an old classroom. On our way there, we passed Lissa who was going to History of Magic with a few Slytherins, Mia wasn't with her though. Lissa didn't so much as glance my way, I deserved it! I should have seen Dimitri… Rose tells me that I did the right thing though; I don't know how she could forgive me for what I did. I know she still has those nightmares when she sleeps. Looking at her now, she did look very tired. I should really convince her to go to the hospital wing for something to help her sleep, she wouldn't listen to me.

Maybe Harry?

I'd talk to him during his free period.

**Gryffindor- Rose Hathaway**

When the lesson had finished, I considered going to see Harry during his free period, but Eddie suggested that we stay and try a couple of new moves, Harry knew where we were! Christian left though, he said that he wanted to find Mia. We continued this until lunch, where I found Harry, Christian, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny gave me an irritated look. What the hell have I done?!

I gave Harry a chaste kiss and asked about his lessons; he gave me a rant about Snape's DADA classes, and asked about mine and Eddie's sparring. I told him what we'd been working on.

"You look exhausted!" he exclaimed "are you alright?" he looked concerned.

"I haven't been sleeping too well…" I admitted "been having nightmares every time I do!" I glanced at Christian hoping he wouldn't take all the blame. He was having a in-depth conversation about Quiddich with Ron.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry suggested "she'll have something to help!"

"No, I'm alright!"

"-Please?" he begged "I'd feel better if you went, please?"

"Fine! We'll go later…"

"No, we'll go now" he said firmly, I let him take my hand and lead me out of the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you know the drill! Review! Vote! Anything? Please?<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Gryffindor-Rose Hathaway**

Harry walked hand-in-hand with me to the nurse's office.

"What are your nightmares about?" Harry asked me.

"Nothing" I said, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"If it's stopping you from sleeping then it's clearly not 'nothing'!" Harry countered.

"It's honestly nothing…"

"I had a dream one time that Ron's father was being attacked, and turns out it was actually happening!" Harry told me, a sombre look on his face "tell me?"

"Fine!" I snapped.

**Gryffindor- Christian Ozera**

"Ronald Weasley, you are so immature!" Hermione said, as she hit him with her book.

"Must be the Nargles…" I muttered.

**Slytherin- Mia Rinaldi **

I sat in the common room on Blaise's lap, messing around with his hand as I got a few glares from women around me.

Lissa sat opposite reading some sort of book, while Draco did some homework and Blaise was watching me mess with his hand.

An owl flew into the common room and landed beside Lissa, an note was attached to its foot. Seconds later another owl flew in and landed next to me.

_Are you hungry?_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S I like lemon drops._

Me and Lissa had requested that we have our feedings a different time from Christian. Lissa and I got up and had Blaise lead us to Dumbledore's office. On the way there, I decided to take matters into my own hands and slid my hand in Blaise's.

When we'd fed I went with Blaise back to the common room, while Lissa went to lunch. The common room was empty; Draco must have gone with Crabbe to lunch. I plopped down on the couch beside Blaise. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against his chest.

**A little Blaise/Mia there for all you that voted for them! :D **

**Vote on my poll or review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Rose Hathaway- Gryffindor**

Madame Pomfrey had given me a dreamless sleep potion, I sat on the bed staring at the vial, although it would suddenly jump up and turn into a Strigoi.

I took the potion and placed it in a draw, I didn't deserve it, it was my fault.

I lay in bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep, ridden with nightmares.

_I struggled against the ropes that bound us to these chairs. I could hear crashing in the other room. They've come for us finally! I thought. _

_I heard grunting and more crashing. _

_Something smashed._

_The door knob twisted. _

_But the stopped halfway. _

_Something slammed against the door._

_Another few grunts._

_Crashing. _

_Smoke crept under the door. _

_The house must be on fire!_

_I looked over to Lissa; we had to get out of here. _

_There was a sickening crack on the other side of the door._

_More smashing. _

_I could hear the flames roaring._

_The house must be on fire!_

_I looked over to Lissa; we had to get out of here. _

_There was a sickening crack on the other side of the door._

_More smashing. _

_I could hear the flames roaring._

_The door crashed open. _

"_Little Damphir! Lissa! Are you okay!" he ran into the room and cut the ropes. _

"_Adrian!" _

"_No time, we need to get out of here!" his voice deadly serious, there was an indescribable hint to his voice. My eyes scanned the area, to see that half the room was being licked up by flames. _

"_We need to find Dimitri!" I shouted, bolting through the door_

No more! My mind struggled out of the dream, but there was no escape.

"_We need to find Dimitri!" I shouted, bolting through the door, into the very person I was looking for. _

_I searched his face for those soft brown eyes, but they had been replaced with cold red eyes. _

"_Rosa…" he sneered. _

_Before I could register the use of my affectionate nickname, Dimitri burst into flames that rippled up his body._

Finally, my mind jolted out of the dream, the room was dark, a girl sat on the end of my bed, she must have been trying to wake me up, the moonlight shining through the window allowed me to see the face of Hermione Granger.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, using my hair to hide the tears running down my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine"

With that, she climbed back into her own bed, careful not to disturb any of the other girls.

I lay awake the rest of the night, too scared to face the reality of my dreams.

**Christian Ozera- Gryffindor**

I sat on the couch in the common room, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the pain I'd caused Rose, the life I'd took. So I decided to take a walk.

I slipped out of the portrait hole and took off down the corridor.

It was pitch black, so my senses were on high alert.

I heard every slight scuffle around me, mostly caused by portraits (which still freaked me out).

I walked to the owlery, surprised to find a letter from Adrian, one addressed to me, one to Rose and one to Lissa. I took the letters to me and Rose, I would give her it when she awoke.

I set off back to the common room, when I got back; light had begun to fill the sky.

Hermione was sat on a couch with a book in hand when I got back; she gave me a wary look before returning to her book, a classic novel by the look of it.

"Are you not gonna ask where I've been?" I teased.

"No, because you've probably been out biting the neck of some poor innocent girl"

"I don't go for innocent girls, they're no fun"

"So you go for blood whores then?"

"Someone's done their research, who filled you in on vampire politics?"

"Eddie, if you must know…" her tone seemed smug.

I walked off towards the dorm room, when Hermione stopped me.

"What happened to Rose?"

"Rose?! What do you mean?"

"I had to wake her up last night; she was having some kind of a nightmare. What's that about?"

"I killed the love of her life" with that, I stalked off in silence, leaving Hermione stunned.

**Sorry, I've been neglecting FanFiction, but I've just been given so much pressure from GCSEs, especially since we're coming into mock exam. **

**Vote on my poll, or review… OR BOTH! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Rose Hathaway- Gryffindor**

_ROSE! _A voice echoed in my head _we haven't spoken in ages, please come meet me? Somewhere we can sit and talk? The old potions classroom in an hour?_

I checked the time on my clock; it seemed a respectable time to get up.

I had heard Hermione shifting earlier; I swear the girl didn't need sleep.

I got up and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, brushed my hair and left the room.

Harry was sat on one of the couches with Ron, Eddie, Hermione, Katie Bell and some other girl I didn't know.

Harry stood up when I walked into the room, he gave me a peck on the cheek and I walked out of the common room, I found Lissa in the classroom.

"Hey!"

"Hi Liss"

She smiled at the use of her nickname.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk recently…"

"We've been busy, new school, new friends"

"Old memories to eat away at our happiness…" I knew what she was referring to.

"It wasn't Christian's fault, he couldn't have known!" I defended.

"He could! If he hadn't been so sloppy…"

"-Then what?! Dimitri would still be a fucking Strigoi! I might be dead! Christian did the right thing…"

"Christian broke your heart!"

"That's no reason for you to break his heart… or yours for that matter!"

"I hate what he's done to you!"

"He did nothing to me, he killed a Strigoi"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because it wasn't his fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"That's enough! I'm leaving!"

"Rose! You are deluding yourself, not only that, but you are trying to glue your heart together with that boy, Harry! It's not going to help…"

"You know nothing!"

I stormed out of the room, tears streaming down my face, rage boiling away. I could hear Lissa behind me.

So I started running.

**Yeah, you know the drill! Vote? Review? Do something? I like feedback…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Rose Hathaway-Gryffindor**

I didn't stop, not until I saw the Gryffindor portrait.

I stopped in my tracks as the portrait stared me down.

Too many eyes.

So I set off again, pushing past a group of students who muttered angrily.

Down a corridor.

And another, and another.

When I finally stopped to take in my surroundings, I was clueless to where I was.

Lost.

Brilliant.

I slide down the wall and sit on the floor, barely holding back tears.

Voices.

There are voices coming down the corridor.

As the voices turn the corner, they stop at the sight of me.

I look up to see a group of Slytherins, oh brilliant… NOT!

I push myself off the floor, giving them all death glares as I did so, and gained my footing in preparation if things turned messy.

One of the boys seemingly dismissed the others and they all sauntered past me without a glance.

"What do you want?" I spat harshly.

"Just to talk" his voice sounded snobbish and fairly southern.

"Who are you? And why do you think I'll talk to you?!" I kept my tone defensive.

"I'm Draco, and you'll talk to me because you want to" he seemed fairly certain of himself, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Wow, what an idiot you are" I muttered as I stormed past in and down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its so late, no excuse, but I've had exams and guy issues and shit like that, I'm sorry, if I do something like this again, bug me on twitter: BurningRose_<strong>


End file.
